moviemilefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ for Third Watch - Season 8
How does the season end? Jack kills Madsen in an enormous explosion in the second-to-last-episode, and then in the final episode persuases the bomb, but he is again taunted by Miloh (who has survived the gunshot wound in the previous episode). Although Miloh taunts him, she confesses that she loves him so they kiss passionately. When they attempt to stop the bomb's ticker, it explodes, presumably killing them both. As Joris believes that they're both dead, he takes over Jack's former military empire becoming his succeeder. The last 5 minutes take place a year or so later when Joris and his girlfriend visit a restaurant, next to the Garda Lake, where they see Jack and Miloh, who have apparently survived the explosion. They don't talk to each other, but Jack makes a light blink to Joris' direction, implying Jack knows who he is. Is this the last season? Yes, Season 8 is the final season of the TV show, but the producers have said they're interested into making a film which will start off immediately after the events of season 8. Levitt and Aoki have both shown interest into reprising their roles in a possible film. James Woods has not confirmed his opinion yet. It is also possible that a season 9 will be released somehow, but all of this is unknown. Does Klaas return? No, Klaas (who was one of the main villains in season 7 and best of friend of Jack in the previous seasons) did not return for season 8. Also no reference is made to his character so his status is unknown. Last thing we saw of him was that he was getting arrested by the FBI while shouting to Jack being a coward very angrily. Klaas committed gruesome terroristic acts against society, so presumably he is still in federal custody in prison for his acts in season 8 but after all it takes place 8 years after the events of season 7 so anything could have happened in that time. However, since he is not even getting a reference it is quite easy to say that he is still in prison for his acts in season 7. Who is Michael Madsen, the villain of this season? Michael Madsen is a former killer-to-hire for the Wilhelmina School who was banned by the school for transporting drugs. He has been planning to destroy Helmond since. He first executes the Wilhelmina School associates, then kills his former boss, then blows up the centre and then releases every prisoner from prison while confirming the true reason behind Michael Corleone's death. When Jack first confronts Madsen, Madsen brutally beats him (almost killing him) and then buries him alive in a glass coffin. Madsen gives him a cellphone with camera-movements to show how the city gets destroyed. Jack is saved from the edge of death by a group of mine-workers and decides to return to the city. In the meantime, Madsen brutally rapes his slave Miloh intending to kill her. Jack saves Miloh by taking her away, angering Madsen. Madsen then places the bomb in the centre, planning to have it blast off by the beginning of the next day. Madsen kills the mine-workers who saved Jack. In the double season finale, Madsen realizes he is losing the battle since the people are taking over. Jack re-confronts Madsen intending to have a fight with him one last time. Madsen brutally breaks Jack's arm, but is thrown into a gas-station which blows off by the combination of gas and fire, killing him.